Duele
by v.neat09
Summary: La nostalgia invade a Simon luego de los sucesos en Watford, sus pensamientos acerca de Agatha le llenan la mente. Pero su amado Baz le reconforta, recordándole cuanto le ama.


"Duele"

Si me hubiesen dicho que el amor dolía tanto, no lo hubiese aceptado. No me habría ilusionado, no habría entregado esa parte de mí. Pero supongo que todo sucede por algo; es la frase más cliché del mundo y aun así es la única que hace sentido en mi cabeza en este momento. Sabía, muy dentro de mí, que Agatha no sería el final de mi vida amorosa, lo desee al principio de nuestra relación. Por qué claro, los primeros meses de noviazgo dicen ser los mejores, son esos meses en los que fantaseas que te vas a casar con tu pareja y hasta piensas en los nombres de tus futuros hijos. Pero cuando comencé a conocerla y el tiempo transcurrió, extrañas dudas y pensamientos comenzaron a fluir por mi cabeza. "No me gusta la forma en que se limpia la suciedad en su ropa, no me gusta su cabello. No me gusta la forma tan irrespetuosa con la que le habla a los adultos. No me gusta que sea tan torpe y desentendida." Un día, luego de nuestra primer pelea, me encontré pensando lo mucho que detestaba que fuera tan cobarde, que la mirada en sus ojos se encendiera frente a mí, como culpándome de todo lo que le había pasado antes, culpándome de su corazón roto, de sus rechazos, de su falta de amor. Pero me enamoré, en verdad que sí. Soporté nuestra relación durante todo ese tiempo porque se convirtió en algo natural, algo llevadero. Se convirtió en mi rutina, pero mis sentimientos se comenzaban a disipar. Finalmente, terminé con ella. Jamás me cruzó por la mente romperle el corazón, eso era lo último que yo deseaba. Pero mientras ella era feliz conmigo, mientras disfrutaba de mi amor, mis palabras dulces, mientras gozaba de mi amabilidad, paciencia y afecto, yo me desmoronaba por dentro, mis afecciones hacia ella comenzaban a secarse poco a poco, hasta que el límite llegó y decidí ser egoísta. Decidí amarme primero.

Suspiré y Baz me miró con preocupación. Amaba tanto a este idiota. Jamás vi ni una gota de honestidad en las miradas de lástima que Agatha me dedicaba en aquel entonces. Nos encontrábamos en el balcón de mi departamento, sentados uno al lado del otro, con la mesa del té frente a nosotros. Baz estaba leyendo un libro (típico de él desde que entró a la universidad).

"¿Qué pasa, Simon?"–Dijo cerrando su libro y acercándose a acariciar mi mejilla-

"No es nada…"-dije bajando la mirada- "son solo los recuerdos, ¿sabes? Si hubiese podido adelantar el tiempo a este momento, cuando descubrí que te ama y te necesitaba en mi vida, lo hubiese hecho sin pensármelo."

Baz suspiró y se acercó un poco más a mí. Con nuestros cuerpos tocándose.

"Sé que duele, cielo, yo lo sé. Pero…"-sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa tan tonta que siempre ha tenido, la cual jamás me canso de ver-"ahora estás conmigo, me aceptaste en tu vida, Simon. Me dejaste entrar a esa extraña atmósfera tuya que sólo estaba permitida para Wellbelove y Bunce. ¿Crees que yo no me moría por estar contigo?, claro, también moría por matarte, pero no hablemos de eso ahora" –trató de contener su risa- "el punto es, Simon…" –me miró directamente a los ojos y tomó mi mano- "que aunque fuese un maldito castigo, volvería a esperar todos estos años para besarte. Volvería a esperar, tan solo para escucharte decir que te gusto, que quisiste ser mi horrible novio. Todo ese infierno valió y valdría la pena volverlo a vivir. Todo, todo por este instante."

Podía sentirlo, en verdad. Mi pecho se llenó de un calor extraño, jamás parecido al que sentía cuando había magia dentro de mí, cuando era un mago quebrado. Este era un calor distinto, no sofocante, una calidez que me lleno el cuerpo entero. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, resbalando por mis mejillas y me acerqué para abrazar a Baz, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

"Te quiero, te amo…" –susurré. Sentí como mi novio me aferraba contra su pecho.

"Carajo, Simon Snow, te amo tanto." Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, jodido día en el que besé a Basilton, pues ya nunca podré vivir sin él.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! se que he estado algo ausente y desaparecida, sobre todo con el fic AriDante. Pero, hoy les traigo un one-shot de Simon y Baz. Terminé de leer Carry On hace unas horas y no pude evitar correr a la pc a escribir un poco. Estos chicos me enamoran y espero algun día encontrar un amor como el de Simon y Baz. Para los que ya leyeron el libro, sabrán que hay algunos cambios en la personalidad de Agatha. Esto es, por que lo quise adecuar a un suceso personal, algo que me pasó hace poco y en lo cual pude ver a Simon reflejado en mi. Pensé "wow" seguró el tambien llegó o llegaría a pensar lo mismo. En fin, que estoy triste y mi tristeza se ha ido en este escrito.**_

 _ **Y para esa persona...estoy muy segura que nuestra relación fue igual que la de Agatha y Simon, nos "amamos" y estuvimos juntos, pero era por no herir al otro que no podíamos terminar. Perdóname si te herí. Se que nunca leerás esto, pero te deseo lo mejor. Espero encuentres a alguien perfecto para ti. Por que yo estoy esperando lo mismo para mi.**_


End file.
